First Class Heroes
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He should be strong enough but he's not. Which is why the the only three people capable besides his own self stand at the ready to destroy the evil and eradicate it from the Planet. Warning - Alt. Ending Scenario


The rock pathways leading deep into the Northern Cave have vanished from around him as well as his friends that had been fighting alongside him. All that's left is the ethereal substance that flows in glowing streams of Mako around him. The green-white fluid curves and flows as usual under the Planet's surface even as Cloud proceeds to linger in this place where he shouldn't be. The spirit energy glows as brightly as his blue eyes as he turns his head up lets his eyes narrow and lock with the form of Sephiroth hovering above him, quite some distance away. His grip tightens around the Buster Sword in his hands. Despite the scoffs and small cuts adorning his body, he's determined to finish the fight. The SOLDIER attire on his body is torn and frayed, showing the wear the battles have taken on him.

Sephiroth merely stays where he's at with his katana held loosely in a single, black gloved hand while the other hangs at the side of his coat. His long silver hair sways behind him as he waits for Cloud's next move, anticipating it. But the blonde warrior is tired and struggles to lift his sword to hold it out in front of his own lean body. Sephiroth's mouth quirk up into a smirk at the sight of the quivering blade and excites him that the pure exhaustion is wearing his puppet down to an inevitable submission. His blade readies and Cloud hides the fear behind a mask of no emotion as Sephiroth seems to kick off of midair, launching towards him with the blade aimed at his heart.

A flurry of red and crimson fills the blonde's vision and he mistakes it for his own life source leaving his body. However, as he opens his eyes he notices that Sephiroth has been stopped just before attacking him. A frayed cape of the deepest red is wrapped around his shoulders as the man with a tormented past stands beside him, preparing to whisk him away back to safety. Inky black tresses fall over broad shoulders as Cloud watches the man lower his gun back into its holster. "Vincent..." is all he can say as the man turns his blank red eyes towards him. The shake of a head is all he receives as a reddish black shrouds him and he's forced to close his eyes as Vincent takes him away from the raw power of the Lifestream beneath them.

Sephiroth says nothing to the man standing in his way, his eyes narrowing at the thought of Cloud getting away from him once more. The red rapier parrying his attack thrusts back at him, causing the once proud SOLDIER to dodge backward. The flourish of a crimson jacket over pure black attire is all that gives a sign to the man's next attack. His sword glows as he charges; eyes resolute and short red tresses kept away from his determined blue eyes. Sephiroth isn't deterred in the least. His confidence sends him to clash against the attack and their swords meet with a clang and a flash of bright light from the impact. Sephiroth's strength begins to overpower the red headed mystery, "Why are you here Genesis?"

"You're not the hero any longer Sephiroth." As Genesis flicks the name off his tongue he shoves Sephiroth back to give himself room to prepare his next move. Sephiroth freezes in his stride forward as his eyes are pulled to the left.

A form of a man, transparent, but still there stands at the ready with a simple broadsword. Ebony spikes trail past his shoulders and a single bundle of black hair hanging in front of blazing sapphire eyes. The attire of his First Class uniform is in perfect condition despite his demise, leading Sephiroth to believe that as a threat to the planet, the planet is providing the heroes that have the skill and the means to take him down. He lets a small chuckle break past his lips as the fierce gaze of the dark haired SOLDIER doesn't even flicker with doubt, "Zack as well?"

"You'll be going back with us Sephiroth."

Said man turns his head back to the right, seeing another First Class that he knows all too well. The man stands tall with broad shoulders decorated in the standard SOLDIER First Class uniform just as Zack is. His black hair is slicked back save for two bangs of short hair falling to each side of his face. His sword remains missing, as to the fact that Cloud wields it now, but his fists are held tightly beside his sides. The material of his gloves becomes taut as he takes a single step forward, Sephiroth pointing his sword towards him in warning. "I'm going no where, Angeal."

"You don't get to decide that Sephiroth," Zack retorts back in his mentor's stead, earning a sigh from Angeal.

Zack proceeds to pounce first, dashing forward and slashing at Sephiroth's back. As the silver haired demon spins around to slash at him he finds that the energetic man has become intangible and more faint than before, yet his grin is just as bright as ever. He points toward Angeal and Sephiroth can't help but turn to look and be unable to bring his sword up fast enough to block the onslaught. Angeal's punches hit each of their targets; stomach, chest, and jaw. Each hit forces Sephiroth to stumble backward, unwilling to be defeated after being weakened by Cloud and his friends as well as the holy energy radiating from the Lifestream itself. Angeal becomes just as faint in appearance as Zack as he nods toward Genesis, giving his other friend the incentive to give the final blow.

Dashing forward, Genesis' first attack is blocked by the long katana Sephiroth wields. But he lifts his hand to grasp at the hilt of his rapier and the blade sends off an explosion of magic energy. The force of it sends Sephiroth's sword down into the Lifestream, dissolving before it can so much as touch the spirit energy. Stunned by the action Sephiroth can merely try to dodge away only to be paralyzed by Zack and Angeal with their arms looped around either of Sephiroth's. A 'tsk' of disapproval leaves Sephiroth's lips just as Genesis slices his sword down and into the chest of evil man.

Before any blood can seep from the wound the Lifestream is stretching up and twining around the silver haired SOLDIER's body, dragging him down into the holy vigor with speed and precision. In mere moments he's gone and the three heroes hover above the Lifestream, each appearing even more transparent than the second before. Zack grins at both of them, "We did it!" while the other two simply begin walking down towards the Lifestream. Zack hurries after them as each of them welcome the glow of the spirit energy winding up their bodies and greeting them back into Lifestream.

* * *

><p><em>A contest entry to writedraw an Alt. Ending to a Final Fantasy game. I really wanted to do FFX and was tempted to do Crisis Core or Dirge of Cerberus... but I just remembered about this maybe 3 hours ago and started on it. Researching back in my brain to when I played the game so long ago. XDD So here it is and I hope any one reading enjoyed~_


End file.
